fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I hate that i not told you ,that i love you
thumb Die ff ist für meine süssen .Es ist wie man sied eine Faberry,Kurtbastian und Brittana FF . Es wird höchstwarscheinlich ein One shot zu jeder bezihung I hate that i not told you,that i love you - Kurtbastian Sebastian sicht Warum geht es mir nicht aus dem Kopf ,ich will ihn und nur ihn .Wir gehen zwar auf verschiedene Schulen aber trotzdem liebe ich ihn .Ich war jedes mal so froh wenn ich ihn sah aber er hasste mich .Man konnte es in seinen Blicken spüren ,die tiefe verachtung die er für mich empfand ."Hey Kurt " Er guckte mich nur verachtend an "Sebastian was willst du hier ?" gute frage "Ich will dich einfach sehen !" Oh nein hatte ich das gerade leut gesagt "W...w...was !?! " "Ach nichts " Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich gehen ,was für eine peinliche Situation war das den von mir "Ich bin so doof " "bist du nicht !" Hört ich eine Stimme hinter mir ,ich drehte mich um und es war Kurt "Wie meinst du das ?" "Sebastian,du bist eine wundervolle person " Hat Kurt das erlich gesagt ? Er schaute auf den Boden "Sebastian ich liebe dich " Ich ging auf ihn zu uns küsst ihn Er erwiederte den kuss auch .Als wir uns wieder lösten sagte ich das was ich seid einer ewigkeit sagen wollte "ICh hasse es,das ich dir nicht gesagt habe ,das ich dich liebe " I hate that i not told you,that i love you - Brittana Santanas sicht Ich ging durch den Schulflur zu Brittanys spinnt "Hey Britt " "Hey Sanny " Ich stelte mich for sie und began zu Sprechen "Britt ,ich liebe dich ,ich will keinen Finn,Puck,Sam oder sonst wen ich will nur dich " Sie guckte etwas verwirt "Bitte Britt sag das du mich auch liebst "thumb "Ich liebe dich ,aber freuntschaftlich " Sie wollte mich in den Armnehmen aber ich schubste sie weg und ging .Nach der schule ging ich nach Hause und legte mich auf mein Bett als es aufeinmal klopfte "Herrein " sagte ich mit immer noch Tänen in den Augen "Hey Sanny" Ich drehte mich zu Wannd das sie mich nicht sah ,ich merkte wie sie meinen Arm nahm und mich zu sich zog "Ich liebe dich " Ich hoffte das sie dieses gefühl erwiederte aber stad eines "ich liebe dich auch" bekam ich einen Kuss .Ich küsste sie immer weiter und legte sie langsam auf mein Bett und küsste ihren haös "Sanny,ich hasse das ich dir nicht gesagt hab,das ich dich liebe "thumb I hate that i not told you,that i love you - Faberry Quinns sicht Ich war auf dem Weg zu Shelby da sie in urlaub wollte und ich Beth für zwei wochen nehmen sollte .Als ich in ihre kleine Wohnung ging sah ich Rachel die gerade noch ein paar sachen zusammen packte "Hey Quinn" "Hey Rach" Ich wuste nicht wie ich mit ihr umgehen sollte ,ich hatte gefühle für sie ,mehr als nur freuntschaftlich "Quinn würde es dir was ausmachen wenn du für die zeit hier bleibst ,Beth ist nur an dieses Umfäält gewöhnt " "JA klar" ich hörte Shelby nur halb zu da ich die meiste zeit nur auf Rachel achtete "Hey Rach,hast du boch noch ein bischen zu bleiben ,machen nen richtig schönen Mädelsabend wir wärs ?" "Ja klar warum nicht ?" Shelby nahm ihre Koffer gab Beth noch einen kuss und ging dan .Ich setzte Beth in ihren Laufstall und setzte mich dan zu Rachel auf die Couch .Ich legte einen horror Film ein und kuschelte mich dan auf die Couch und Rachel sich an mich .Bei den gruseligen stellen zucke Rachel immer und ich nahm sie in den Arm .Als der Film zu ende war lagen Rachel und ich Arm in Arm auf der Couch wir hatten den halben Film eh nicht mitbekommen da wir nur augen für einander hatten "Rachel Ich liebe dich !" Sie kam näher und küsste mich Als cih am nächsten morgen aufwachte lag Rachel dich an mich gekuschelt ,ich stand auf weil Beth schrie als ich ihr die flasche fertig machen wollte kam eine Person von hinten und küsste meinen Hals "Quinn ,ich hasse das ich dir nicht eher gesagt hab das ich dich liebe " ENDE Das war nur eine Kurtze FF . Für jedes paar einen one shot . Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash